Forever After
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Again'. Gibbs and Jenny are married and finally ready to be together for the rest of their lives. But will they be able to live through life's inevitable obstacles? Or will they just end up where they started? Jibbs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, what's this you ask? Well, for all of you wondering... It's a sequel to my story 'Never Again'! It takes place a few weeks or so after the end of that story, so there's not much to tell you about it. Read on! :)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. :(**

"This is _torture._" Jenny said, slamming the door behind her as she slumped into the passenger seat of the car.

"Jen, it's only for nine months." Gibbs said, sliding into the car next to her with an amused expression on her face.

"_Nine months!_ Do you hear yourself, Jethro? That's over half a year!" Jenny argued, glaring out the window while Gibbs started the car.

"And your point is?" He asked, rolling his eyes at her stubborn expression. "At least you'll finally be able to get some sleep at night."

"I don't need sleep." Jenny muttered, leaning her head back against the seat in defeat.

"Yes you do. How long's it been since you last got a full night of sleep?" Gibbs questioned, smirking at her death glare.

"That doesn't matter."

"Jen?"

"Three days." Jenny replied, trying to ignore his stare. "Okay, two weeks." Gibbs just stared at her, raising his eyebrows. "Fine, a month! Like I said, I don't need sleep."

"Yes you do, anyone under as much pressure as you're under needs sleep."

"Then how come you're idea of a full night of sleep is three hours?" Jen asked, sighing when he didn't cave under her glare.

"Since when have I been just anyone?" He stated, his smirk widening.

"Since right before you stepped outside a certain church at Palmer's wedding." Jenny answered, grinning at him.

"Hey, why don't we go stop at that coffee place over there? It looks pretty good- oh wait..." Gibbs trailed off, chuckling when Jenny slapped his chest.

"That's not funny. Nine months without coffee! Nine!" She cried, pouting.

"You can still have decaf." Gibbs reminded her, pulling into the NCIS parking lot.

"Yay. Lucky me." Jenny muttered as Gibbs pulled into a parking space.

"Hey, what would you rather have, a daughter or son... or another cup of coffee?" Gibbs inquired, stepping out of the car.

"Both?" Jenny suggested, shutting the car door and turning to see Gibbs grinning back at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Gibbs said, still grinning. "Are you sure you want to tell the team _today_?"

"Yes. Its either today or tomorrow when I know for a fact that the coffee shop next door is restocked with _Caf-Pow!'s_." Jenny answered, trying to hide the fact that she was just as nervous as she spun the diamond ring on her left finger around and around, remembering the day that she finally realized that she was going to be wearing it for the rest of her life and nothing would ever change that, not even some slightly crazy psychiatrist.

...

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby yelled as Gibbs and Jenny stepped out of the elevator, each of them looking a bit queasy at the sight of the forensic scientist hoping up and down excitedly.

"Hey Abs." Gibbs said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm soooooooo happy for you guys! I can't believe it! Soon they're be a mini-Gibbs running around NCIS, too! Giving interrogations, head-slaps, death-stares, the whole Shebang!" Abby giggled, lunging forward and hugging the pair, still jumping up and down as she did.

"Abby, how do you know this?" Jenny asked slowly, glancing at Gibbs, worried.

"Ummm..." Abby trailed off, stepping back and blocking a smiling Palmer from passing.

"Congratulations!" He said, his smile fading away as Gibbs glared at him.

"And how do _you_ know this, Palmer?" Gibbs questioned, ignoring Jenny's warning glance.

"Oh. Well..." Palmer began, glancing at Abby with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"Jimmy, do not say a word." Abby said through her teeth, still staring at Gibbs. "Just back away slowly, and remember, I can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence..."

"I-." Palmer huffed, more distressed then ever. "Okay, okay! Abby hacked into the doctor's office security cameras and played them on the plasma during your doctor's appointment. I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" He finished, slapping his hand over his mouth in horror of his own words.

...

"Palmer!" Abby screamed, turning around and Gibbs slapping him.

"I'm sorry!" Palmer yelled, quickly ducking around Abby and rushing for the staircase.

"How'd you even know where to look for us, Abs?" Gibbs questioned, slightly amused.

"Well... Okay so I kinda had Timmy search for your cellphones and when we found out where you were headed I helped him hack into the doctor's security system, which was actually kinda tricky for a doctor's office, and you know the rest!"

"So I'm guessing the rest of the team knows?" Jenny asked, turning back to Abby.

"Yep! Tony and Ziva are off buying random gifts, McGee's down in my lab creating the invitations for your super amazing Baby Shower in a few months, and I was just on my way to tell Ducky, who was examining on a body and couldn't make it up here in time." Abby said, her cheery mood back. "Well, I gotta go, see you love birds later!"

"Bye Abby."

"Bye Abs." Gibbs said, waiting for the elevator doors to close behind her before turning back towards Jenny with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"That was easier than I expected." He said, trying to ignore the fact that Abby was already planning a baby shower and she'd gotten the news less than an hour ago.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Abby even did my job for me."

"Because it's so hard to headslap someone." Jenny said, laughing as she started towards her office.

"You know, after a while it really takes it outta you."

"Uh huh. Actually, though, I read in an article somewhere that if you let your wife drink coffee when she's pregnant, you gain more muscles in your hands, perfect for head-slapping people." Jenny stated, smiling at Cynthia as she entered her office.

"Really, where'd you read it? The 'How to Pull of Pathetic Lies' magazine? Because I think I've heard of that."

"Oh have you?"

"Yeah, I saw it in the bookstore, it was shelved with 'How to Fib to a Federal Agent' and 'One Hundred Excuses to Drink Coffee' magazines." Gibbs mused, laughing.

"Oh I'm subscribed to both of those!" Jenny exclaimed, smiling as she thought about how she'd never really get used to the true beauty of hearing Leroy Jethro Gibbs laugh.

**Did you like? Should I continue? Review please! :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the next chapter of the story, I'm glad you like it so far! Anyways, there's not much else to day soooo... Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. :P**

"Sooooo, what are you thinking about naming him?" Abby asked, spinning her chair around so that she was facing Jenny with a hopeful expression, Burt in one hand and a half full _Caf-Pow! _in the other.

"Abby, we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet." Jenny replied, staring at Abby's drink enviously. It had been almost two weeks since she'd last had an ounce of caffeine and she could now physically feel the toll it was taking on her.

"Well then we can brainstorm both girls and boys' names!" Abby said, shrugging. Turning back around, she quickly pulled up a word document, typing 'Possible Names for Baby Gibbs' as she glanced back at Jenny's skeptical faced. "So? Any ideas?"

"I thought you were supposed to be working on a case..." Jenny trailed off, hoping to evade the topic until Gibbs was there. Truth be told, the thought of having a child actually scared her to death. Marrying, much less having kids, was never in her five point plan and the situation she was currently in, no matter how exciting, was freaking her out.

"Oh, I solved that like thirty minutes ago. I've just been waiting for Gibbs to come down here." Abby shrugged, finishing off her _Caf-Pow!_ and dropping it in the trash can by her feet.

"Then why'd you tell Jethro you needed my help?"

"So we'd have an excuse to brainstorm baby names of course!" Abby replied like it was obvious, turning back to her screen. "Any suggestions? Maybe we could name him 'JJ', like, Jethro Junior or Jenny Junior? Ooooh, or maybe something fancier, like café!" She said, typing both of them in.

"Café?" Jenny asked, disbelievingly, her eyebrows disappearing under her bangs.

"Yeah! It's 'coffee' in French! Cause you and Gibbs are both addicted to coffee, and according to Ducky you fell in loooovvveeee in Paris!" Abby said, giggling at Jenny's astonished expression.

"Abby, I am not naming my daughter or son after a beverage. And I am _not_ addicted to coffee." She said as the elevator dinged.

"Why not?" Gibbs questioned, grinning as he strode into the lab. "Yes you are." He said, handing Abby a _Caf-Pow! _and Jenny a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Gibbs!" Abby chimed, gulping down the light red drink.

"No I am not!" Jenny argued, smiling as she realized that Gibbs must have forgotten that she couldn't have coffee and had brought her a cup on instinct. Taking a giant sip, both Gibbs and Abby watched with amusement as her face scrunched up in distaste and she hopped off of the table, running over to Abby's trash can and spitting it out.

"Problem, Jen?" Gibbs asked, nonchalantly, smirking at Abby, who could barely contain her laughter.

"_What _was that?" Jenny spluttered, dropping the coffee cup into the trash can before returning her gaze to Gibbs, who was now chuckling.

"Decaf." Gibbs answered simply. "And didn't your mother ever teach you not to throw away gifts, at least in front of the giver?"

"Sure, but did _your_ mother ever teach you not to try to poison people?" Jenny retorted, snatching his coffee and taking a giant sip. "Ahhh, that's better."

"Hey!" Gibbs said, grabbing the coffee back. "You're not supposed to have this. Doctor's orders, not mine."

"Since when have either of us either listened to doctors?" Jenny asked, smirking at him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, turning around and peering at Abby's computer screen. "What d'ya got, Abs? Aside from 'Possible Names for... Baby Gibbs'?"

...

"So, what did you say your name was again?" Palmer asked, glancing back towards the NCIS building and wondering how long this meeting was going to take, he still had to get back to Autopsy and figure out what on earth killed Petty Officer Otis Williams.

"Heather Shepard." A silver haired woman said, observing the jumpy man with amusement.

"And you're sure that you're The Director's sister, Heather?" Palmer questioned, biting his lip as he again glanced back towards NCIS, expecting Gibbs or Ducky or someone to bound out of the doors any minute wondering why he wasn't doing his job.

"Oh course. Like I told you, I'm trying to think of the best birthday present ever and I need to know as much about her as possible, which isn't easy because I haven't seen her in so long." The woman said, sipping her Caramel-Mocha Latte. "So, is there anything new going on in her life that I should know about?"

"You mean, aside from the fact that she's married to Gibbs?" Palmer questioned, looking at her suspiciously when she involuntarily winced at the name.

"Yes. Aside from that little complication." She said through her teeth, finishing off her Latte.

"Complication?"

"Just continue!"

"Okay... Um, well, she's pregnant..." Palmer replied, looking around warily when the woman again winced, this tim her mouth dropping open.

"She's WHAT!" The woman screeched, knocking the empty coffee cup off of the table in her frustration. Seeing the astonished look on the Autopsy Gremlin's face, she quickly composed herself, smiling the half-smirk, half-grin she used with everyone she met. "I mean, I had no idea! How lovely. Now I know exactly what to get her."

Standing up the woman flashed another smile at the jumpy medical assistant before turning around and marching back towards her car, muttering under her breath as she went. "Yep, I know the perfect gift for that little man-stealing witch. A nice, big slice of revenge."

...

"Mr. Palmer! I'm glad you could make it." Ducky said, looking up from the body in front of him at Palmer, who had just rushed into the room and was currently throwing on his scrubs.

"Sorry Dr. Mallard." Palmer said, dashing over to the table and quickly picking up a magnifying glass, looking closer at the deep purple cuts on the man's shoulders. "You know, I just had the strangest lunch ever."

"Oh really?" Ducky asked, chuckling as Palmer continued to examine the man's chest.

"What?" Palmer questioned, his glasses falling farther down his nose as he looked up.

"Abigail solved the case an hour ago, Mr. Palmer. I was just making sure that our diagnosis was correct. The puncture wound to the back of the neck was not what killed him, he had been poisoned by his own daughter, by accident I should say, after all, she was only four years old." Ducky replied, pulling off his gloves.

"Oh."

"But please, by all means, continue telling me about your lunch debacle." Ducky responded, smiling good naturally.

"Well it wasn't so much as a debacle, as just a very strange situation." Palmer began, setting down the magnifying glass and taking his gloves off as well. "Actually, I was just planning on grabbing a cup of coffee, when a slightly familiar looking woman came up to me and asked if she could join me for lunch. So we both ordered sandwiches, mine was a BTL but she got this really good looking turkey sandwich and I thought that maybe I should have gotten..." He trailed off, seeing Ducky's comical expression. "But you don't really care about that. Anyways, so then she began asking all of these questions about the director."

"Jenny?"

"Yeah, she said that she was the director's sister, Heather, and when I told her that she was pregnant, she freaked." Palmer stated, shaking his head.

"Wait, what did she look like?" Ducky asked, his heart pounding. None of this added up, after all, Heather had been killed years ago, he'd performed the autopsy himself. So how could she suddenly be in DC wondering what her sister was up to?

"Short silver hair, pretty tall, kept giving me this weird look..." Palmer trailed off again, suddenly realizing that something must be really wrong. "What is it, Doctor?"

Ducky ignored him, striding over to the tiny screen in the corner of his room and clicking a button so that Abby's lab flashed up. "Abigail!"

"Ducky!" Abby called, running over to her computer. "What is it?" She asked, seeing the Medical Examiner's grave expression.

"Code Red." He said, grimacing at her horrified expression.

"I'll be right down!" Abby yelled, running out of the room as Ducky turned back around to see Palmer's eyes widen.

"What's Code Red?" He questioned, biting his lip again.

"Failure of Mission Paris."

"Meaning?" Jimmy asked, more confused than ever.

"Ryan's back."

**Whaaaat! She's back! Poor Palmer, no one tells him anything :/ Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't updated this story in, what has it been, a week? But I've had no time to write at all, I actually had to write the last bit of this in the car (when I should have been studying, I admit) because that was the only moment of free time I managed to snag. Well, read on! **

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine, but the awful Coronel later in this story is. I know, it sucks. **

"What on earth happened!" Abby yelled, bounding into Autopsy, a test tube of suspiciously smoking liquid clutched in her slightly shaking hand. "Seriously! One minute I was breaking the case, by the way, the brother did it, and the next you're telling me that everything we've ever worked, and meddled, for might be gone? Explain!"

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked, turning to a very nervous Palmer.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story actually..." Palmer began, shrinking back towards Ducky at the sight of a very angry, and quite possibly lethal, Abby Sciuto. "So, um... I was at the coffee shop next door, a woman, apparently Heather Shepard, the director's sister, came up to me and started asking me all of these questions about Jenny while we ate sandwiches..."

Abby stared incredulously at Palmer for a moment, sharing a look with Ducky, before flinging the test-tube into a trash can near the door and practically exploding herself. "PALMER! HOW ON EARTH IS THAT A FUNNY STORY!" She yelled, whipping out her phone.

"I don't know!" Palmer cried, his glasses fogging up as he turned bright red.

"Next time, don't talk to creepy strangers in coffee shops without knowing who they really are! By the way, who was she really? I mean, we all know she was strange, but she could have just been another agent totally in love with Gibbs." Abby said, shaking her head as she calmed down.

"Ummm... According to Dr. Mallard, she was someone named Ryan?" Palmer replied, his eyes widening as he observed Abby go from her usual pale complexion, to slightly green, to light pink, to all around tomato red.

"WHAT!" She yelled, making Palmer jump in surprise. "Why didn't you say so earlier! I gotta call Timmy, Tony, and Ziva!"

"What for?" Palmer squeaked, wondering what was going to happen to him when four angry agents were all in the same room with him.

"We're having a conference! You don't expect us to be able to get rid of Ryan on our own, do you?" She answered, holding the phone up to her ear. "I'm going to get Gibbs and Jenny, I'll be down in five!" Abby yelled over her shoulder, running out of the room. "Oh, and Ducky? Don't let Palmer outta your sight again! Or the next thing you know, he'll have accidentally sold his soul while trying to order pizza."

...

Entering the elevator, Abby slammed her hand against the button for the Squadroom, biting her lip as she waited for McGee to answer. Of course, right when everything was finally sorted out when it came to Jenny and Gibbs, Ryan forced herself back into the picture. She never could catch a break, could she? Wasn't her life already stressful enough? Between rushing to solve every case out there, to wondering if Gibbs was going to show up before she figured out what killed the victim, Abby wondered if she'd ever get more than a five minute break to just sit down, and drink some _Caf-Pow!_

"Abby?" McGee's voice asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"McGee! Okay, we have a major problem! You need to get into Autopsy NOW!" She yelled into the phone, clenching her teeth while the elevator made a stop at one of the lower floors for a few anxious Probies.

"Why? What is it, is everything okay, Abby?" McGee questioned, sounding concerned.

"Of course it's not okay! I don't have time to explain, though, so you, Tony, and Ziva better just get your butts down to Autopsy now! 'Kay? Bye!" Abby ended the call, sighing in relief as the elevator's doors finally opened to reveal the Bullpen.

"What do you mean, 'we have to get our butts down to Autopsy or Abby will kill us'?" Tony whined, glancing up at McGee from his computer, where he was currently about to win the game of Solitaire he'd been playing as he pretended to work for the last hour.

"Did Abby say what she wanted?" Ziva piped up, hoping to finish the case they were working on quickly so she could head home to the book she'd just started, but knowing that that wasn't possible if she now had to go down to Autopsy, do whatever Abby wanted them down there for, and then, however many hours later, break the case.

"No… She just said that we have a major problem and we need to get down there right now." McGee said, glancing at his phone and obviously regretting hanging up so quickly.

"So tell me why we have to go down there right now, then, if we don't even know why? Come on, McGee, Abby probably just wants to show us some cool new function that Major Mass Spec can do. Or, what if she has another poor, helpless dog down there for you to take in? Do you really want to hurry down there if you'll just be leaving with another dog named after one of your coworkers?" Tony asked, his eyes straying down to his computer screen once more. "Can't she wait five minutes?"

"No she cannot!" Abby announced, marching into the Bullpen and head-slapping Tony. "Tony! This is a real emergency! You're game of Solitaire can wait." She said, brushing her hand across Tony's keyboard nonchalantly and quickly shutting it off.

"Hey! I was about to win that!" Tony whined, hopping up. Abby just glared at him, turning to a slightly scared looking McGee and grabbing his wrist, pushing him, Tony, and Ziva out of the Bullpen and towards the elevators

"I'll be down in a minute! Ducky will explain everything!" She yelled as she raced towards the staircase, scrambling up the stairs, her heart pounding as her mind created hundreds of gruesome scenarios in which Ryan always ended up either killing Jenny or shipping her off to some desolate island, never to be seen again.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Abby sprinted towards Jenny's office, dodging around amused agents until she finally slammed headfirst into Gibbs.

...

"Whoa! Abs!" Gibbs exclaimed, holding onto Abby as she swayed back and forth, shaking her head.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby yelled, grabbing Gibbs' arm. "We have a GIANT problem!"

"What is it?" He asked after a moment of silence, in which she just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh! Jenny might die! We need to go get her and run back to Autopsy; everyone's already waiting down there." Abby announced, attempting to drag an unmoving Gibbs towards the Director's office. "Gibbs! Come on!" When he still didn't budge, she turned around so that they were face to face, her lips pursed. "Ryan's back and Ducky and I think she's gonna try to kidnap Jenny or something evil like that."

"What?" Gibbs asked, astonished. Here he was thinking that Abby just had another list of baby names to show him, while out there somewhere Ryan was plotting her revenge?

"It's true! We gotta go save her!" This time, though, Gibbs followed, heading straight towards Jenny's office without a second thought.

"Um, Special Agent Gibbs, you can't go in there!" Cynthia said, hopping up as Gibbs stormed past her, his hand resting on the door handle.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked, actually not caring but knowing that if he interrupted another one of Jenny's meetings with SecNav, the Secretary might have a conniption.

"Director Shepard's having a meeting with Coronel Anderson and he has a super busy schedule and can't reschedule any other time, sorry…" Cynthia trailed off, knowing that it was a lost cause once she mentioned the Coronel having a tight schedule.

"Oh _he_ has a tight schedule? Well, I wouldn't want to impose or anything! Because I'm sure that this guy is much more important to Jenny than her _husband_." Gibbs snapped, throwing the door open with a bang.

Gibbs glared at the young and rather handsome man sitting across from a laughing Jenny, feeling the urge to reach forward and head-slap that smirk right off his face. Jenny was currently giving the soon-to-be-seriously-injured-if-he-kept-this-act-up man googlie eyes, smiling the golden smile she usually just reserved for one special agent at him. The Coronel reached his hand forward, just barely brushing his fingers against hers as he reached for his glass of water, his smile widening as she turned a light shade of pink.

His death glare intensifying, Gibbs wondered why Jenny hadn't noticed him there yet. Here he was, trying to save her life from a crazy Psychiatrist, or whatever Ryan was, and Jenny was just living it up with some guy half her age. How old was this dude anyways, twelve? As the Coronel muttered something else under his breath, sending Jenny into another fit of giggles, Gibbs felt his heart get consumed with something he hadn't felt for a long time, well, if you counted since the idiot new employee at the coffee shop winked at her that morning. Jealousy.

Clearing his throat, Gibbs watched with wicked amusement as Jenny looked up at him, stunned, and her face turned a darker red. Yanking her hand away from Anderson's, which she was practically gripping onto for life, she quickly transformed back into the work version of herself, the version she usually only was around annoying new agents or SecNav, certainly not around Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs…" She said, not revealing an ounce of surprise as he glared at her.

"Director." Gibbs muttered, his voice as cold as ice. He felt like he'd just been stabbed in the gut by one of Ziva's paperclips, like he knew it wasn't the end of the world yet he still couldn't rid the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Had Jenny finally gotten tired of him and decided that she really didn't want a husband? He'd always known there was a chance that that would happen, but that was back when they first started dating, not over a year later from that first encounter in the alleyway.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked, her tone slightly annoyed.

"No, nothing at all." He replied, slamming the door behind him as he marched past an astonished, and slightly teary, Abby, the only desire in his heart being to build a new boat, but this time not name it after one of his ex-wives. No, this new boat would be named something that would tear his heart apart with every new piece of wood he added. It would be called Jenny.

**Well that was a suckish ending. But no fear! This story is NOT over, and in the end Ryan will be gone, Anderson will be alone in some pit, and all will be well in the world of Jibbs! Or so we hope… By the way, who saw the season finale? I LOVED it! Well, mostly :P Spoiler Alert: Ryan's gone! :D :D :D I reeaaallllyyyy hope we don't ever have to witness another episode with her in it AGAIN! And, since Cote de Pablo, Mark Harmon, and David McCallum have all renewed their contracts we know that Ducky, Abby, Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs are alive. But what about McGee! He was all alone! :O Anyways, that's all… Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I know I know, I haven't updated this story in like a week. I'm reeeaaalllllyyyy sorry! I'm in the middle of exams, so I've unfortunately been spending most of my free time studying, not writing. But by this time next week I'll have finished my exams and will again be spending every free minute I get writing Fan Fiction! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine. If it was Ryan would **_**really**_** be gone and not just temporarily out of the picture while the writers figure what otherwise amazing scenes to shove her into next. :P**

For the first time in her life, Abby was completely dumbstruck. She had no idea what to do, should she run after Gibbs before he did something rash, like head-slapping a harmless little Probationary Agent into obliviation or burning a boat, or should she give the director a piece of her mind. Hearing the muffled ding of the elevator, Abby shook her head, escaping from her thoughts. Her hands shaking, and the feeling of the world falling apart still making her stomach churn, Abby slowly made up her mind, ducking around Cynthia to reach her computer, finally knowing exactly what she should do, what Gibbs would do if this happened to her.

"What are you doing?" Cynthia asked, clearly extremely confused, as Abby's fingers flew across her keyboard.

"Hacking into the elevator controls system. 'Kay, I'm in. Now I just have to get it to stop..." With another flourish of her fingers, Abby cried in success as she pulled up the elevator security feed she'd installed a while back, when she was first trying to get Jenny and Gibbs back together, just in time to watch as it came to a halt. "Yes!" She cheered, hopping up and down as Gibbs slapped the elevator emergency switch a few times, growling as he muttered her name under his breath darkly.

"Why'd you do that?" Cynthia questioned, watching warily as Gibbs glared across the elevator at two cowering agents from Human Resources.

"Because I can't have Gibbs going anywhere! In the elevator the only risks to society that he currently holds are head-slapping those poor, unsuspecting agents to death or going mad himself." Abby explained, walking towards the door.

Stopping with her hand on the doorknob, Abby glanced back at Cynthia, who gave her a reassuring nod, before facing the door once more and taking a deep breath as she slowly pushed it open. What she saw next was definitely not what she had expected to see, not by Gibbs' angry exit. After all, why would he leave it Jenny was just yelling at some random guy.

"What do you mean, 'he overreacted'?" Jenny barked, staring at the man with a glare only the Gibbs' could manage. The poor guy seemed like he was about to have a heart attack, his eyes widening as Jenny slowly walked around her desk, her fiery gaze never leaving his tortured expression.

"It's just... I mean... He like barged in here and started glaring at me like he was gonna bite my head off..." He started, attempting to look Jenny in the eyes before letting out a deep sigh and looking back down. "What was the problem, anyways? All we were doing was laughing and talking..." He muttered, pouting.

"His problem?" Jenny asked, her stare intensifying. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe his problem was that I was 'laughing and talking' to some random stranger who's about as mature as a five year old boy on Halloween when I was supposed to be meeting him for lunch."

"Why would you-?" He stopped, noticing for the first time the tiny plaque on Jenny's desk stating DIRECTOR JENNY GIBBS. The man's mouth popped open, his eyes widening. He turned to say something to Jenny, but she was already disappearing past Abby, her only intention being to reach Gibbs before he did something rash and apologize profusely, hoping that this would actually work and she wouldn't have just made the second biggest mistake of her life.

...

Abby followed, her expression a mix of pure bliss and stark amazement, as Jenny marched out of Cynthia's office and towards the elevator. Whipping around, Abby dove past Cynthia, her fingers smashing against the keyboard as she quickly turned the elevator back on. Giving the receptionist a hopeful smile, she quickly dashed back out of the office and over to where Jenny stood, tapping her foot as she waited for the elevator.

Trying to hold back her smile, Abby hoped everything was falling back into place and that soon she could stop meddling for once and just let history take its course when it came to Jenny and Gibbs. That being said, it didn't mean that she wouldn't step in every once in a while, especially when it came to very important matters, such as naming the soon to be Baby Gibbs.

Snapping out of her musing as the elevator doors slid open, the forensics scientist dodged to the side as two very anxious agents exploded past her and down the stairs, probably not stopping until they reached the safety of their offices. Noticing Gibbs about to realize who was standing not two feet away from him, Abby made a split decision and a second later, her palms were colliding with Jenny's back as she shoved the director against her husband before hightailing it back to Cynthia's office.

"You're back?" Cynthia asked, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion as Abby's fingers again stormed across her keyboard, the loud clicking sounds reverberating around the otherwise silent room.

"Yep. One sec." Again logging onto the elevator controls, Abby stopped it once more, grinning as she pulled up the security footage to see Jenny and Gibbs still in a heap on the floor. "This is about to get very, very interesting."

...

"Jethro." Jenny breathed, her face inches from his. She could practically feel every emotion he was currently experiencing as she practically laid on top of him, making no move to get up. Annoyance, anger, hurt, jealousy, astonishment, the list went on and on. Yet, she also noticed a few other emotions peaking out behind his façade, and she sincerely hoped that the one making her cheeks turn bright red was love and not embarrassment or just plain irritation.

"You had better get off me, Director, before someone sees you like this and deems you exceptionally unprofessional, because we wouldn't want that, would we?" Gibbs questioned, the sarcasm in his voice as thick as blood.

"What would make them think that?" Jenny asked, ignoring both his sarcasm and the gut wrenching feeling she was enduring as she realized that it was irritation that he was feeling.

"Actually, I take that back. They're probably used to you acting unprofessional. You know, by the way you were just all over that idiot in your office." Gibbs replied, shifting them both so that he could slip out from under her and move to the other end of the elevator, leaning back against the door.

"Is this jealousy that I'm detecting, Jethro?" Jenny asked, raising an eyebrow. When he just snorted, rolling his eyes, she slowly slipped out from under her cover, letting the true extent of what she might have just done envelope her. "It's not what you think."

"Oh really? So you weren't just practically playing grab-ass with Colonel Dimwit in there?" Gibbs yelled, his previous mask breaking and his fury showing through.

"No, actually, I wasn't." Jenny replied, her voice quiet yet with every bit as much sting as Gibbs'. "We were just sharing memories about our trips to Paris."

"Oh really? Because that's so hard to do with the person you were in Paris with almost every single time you went." Gibbs snapped, standing up abruptly.

"Actually, yes. Because we were talking in French, reminiscing about the times that we went to Paris with loved ones. I'm pretty sure we can't do the first one of those things, and as for the second, isn't that practically our lives?" Jenny stated, quickly pulling her hair loose of its tight bun before pulling it up once again, needing something to do other than stare down Gibbs.

"I speak french." Gibbs muttered, avoiding her eyes as she stared at him incredulously.

"You do not!" Jenny argued, completely taken by surprise.

"Yeah, I do." He said, smiling for the first time that evening. "How else was I supposed to know what you were ordering over room service during our honeymoon? Seriously, Jen? Fifty two cups of coffee? We were only there for a week!"

Jenny laughed, her heart warming when he called her Jen instead of Director, something she never wanted to hear come out of his mouth again. Rolling her eyes theatrically, she moved over so that she was sitting next to him, their shoulders touching.

"If your going to talk about coffee, the least you can do is go buy me a cup after Abby lets us out of this elevator." Jenny suggested, smiling hopefully at him.

"You know, you really are hilarious, Jen." Gibbs said, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Jethro." She murmured, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Now please don't go ruining the moment by lecturing me about how I just broke the all important Rule Six." She continued when she noticed Gibbs' lips parting in response.

"I was actually going to say I'm sorry too... _Then_ I was going to lecture you." Gibbs grinned as Jenny's laughter filled the elevator, knowing for sure that Colonel What's-His-Face had nothing on him. Nothing would ever be able to separate Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepard, not even fate itself.

**Soooo? What did you think? This chapter actually took me a few days to write, I would write a few paragraphs then get total Writer's Block and decide to work on it later. It also took me forever to figure out the last part of this chapter, but I finally finished it. Yay! Anyways, I'll probably have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Saturday, so I guess I'll see you then! Review! :**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a bad person, I know. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been really focused on the last week of school and making sure I have everything turned in and when I finally sat down in front of my computer, my mind went completely blank. But here it is, the next chapter in this hopefully-not-awful story, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS... yet. :)**

"Awwwwwwww!" Abby cooed, closing the computer window and turning to Cynthia. "See? _This _is why I meddle, which, by the way, you're not going to tell Tim about cause he always tells me not to do it, but how can I not? Seriously, it creates such fantastical amazing moments! Would this have happened if I hadn't stepped in? Maybe. But would it be this great and would we have got it on tape to show the entire Squadroom when Gibbs and Jenny are out for coffee, which in Jenny's case just means complaining and staring at Gibbs with a devious look in her eyes as he chugs a cup of coffee? Heck no!"

"Wait, we're going to show this to everyone in the Squadroom?" Cynthia asked, her eyes widening as realization of how much trouble she'd be in if Jenny Shepard found out she did this flashed across her mind.

"No of course not! We're going to show this to everyone in the building or within a five mile radius! We're all just going to be crammed into the squadroom watching it!" Abby replied cheerily, turning back around and yanking a pink and black skull flash-drive out of her pocket, sticking it into the computer.

Cynthia's eyes widened even more and she glanced around, hoping that if she didn't witness Abby doing this, then she wouldn't be to blame. Sure, she was all for Gibbs and Jenny together, after all, they were already married and she was totally happy for them. But she knew that when they joined forces against someone, namely her if Abby did this, then she was going down without any chance of evading her punishment, which would most likely be getting fired.

"I know what you're thinking, if you help me you'll probably end up being fired or something. But trust me, neither Gibbs nor Jenny will _ever_ know you were here! I'll tell them I strapped you in a chair or something. But that's only if they find out, which they won't." She assured Cynthia, pulling the flash-drive out of the computer and slipping it back into her pocket. "Now come on, we gotta video to show!"

"What? I thought we were going to wait until they were out getting coffee or something!" Cynthia cried, beginning to panic.

"Yeah, but I figured since they're already locked up tight... Oh _fine_. We'll wait until Gibbs goes on another coffee run. But that means that it's _you're _job to make sure Jenny goes with him!" Abby said, agreeing once she noticed Cynthia's worried expression.

"Okay..." Cynthia trailed off, deciding that she would just have to find a way to do just that. It couldn't be that hard, right? And she was sure that Abby would have a few ideas if she was lacking. "Abby, how exactly am I supposed to-" She began deciding it was better to ask now than at the last minute.

"OH MY GOSH!" Abby yelled, cutting her off. Yanking her phone out of her pocket, she dialed the two on her speed dial and held the phone up to her ear, tapping her foot as she waited for him to pick up.

_Hello?_ Cynthia heard the voice ask as she watched Abby type furiously on the keyboard with her free hand.

"McGee! I am so so so so so so _so _ sorry that Gibbs, Jenny, and I aren't down there yet! You guys are all probably wondering where we are and why I told you to go down to Autopsy when I wasn't even going to meet you there like I said I would. But I just had to do a few things regarding... uhhh... elevators and Paris and annoying Colonels. But we'll be right down! I promise! Okay?" Abby rushed, stepping towards the door as she heard the elevator doors finally ding open.

_Okay... _

"Great! 'Kay, bye! See yah in like two minutes!" She yelled, snapping the phone shut and running down the hallway and pushing both Jenny and Gibbs back into the elevator just as the doors were sliding closed. Yep, this was certainly going to be an interesting ride.

...

"Abby? What're you doing?" Jenny asked, glancing at Gibbs and wondering if he was in on whatever secret plan Abby was acting on. It wouldn't be the first time that they'd put their heads together and thought of some other way to make her life, lets say, even _more_ interesting than it already was. Gibbs reached for the elevator button leading to the Squadroom, diminishing her previous theory of them being in on this together.

"Woah, woah, woah, what do you think you're doing, Mister?" Abby asked, shooing his hand away from the button panel.

"Going back to the Squadroom." Gibbs replied, sighing deeply when Abby just raised her eyebrows at him.

"No you aren't." Abby responded, regarding Gibbs with wide eyes.

"Then where are we going, Abs?" Gibbs questioned, wanting to hurry this up so he could solve the case and then go home.

"Down to Autopsy!" Abby said, acting as if it was obvious.

"Why are we going to Autopsy?" Jenny asked, satisfied that Gibbs and Abby weren't plotting against her. Actually, Gibbs seemed to have no idea what was going on. The famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't have a clue on what Abby was doing.

"To see Ducky!" Abby announced, pressing the button for Autopsy, her smile growing as the elevator slowly began moving downwards, possibly towards their doom.

Before either Gibbs or Jenny could open their mouths to ask why they were going to see Ducky, Abby continued, her expression quickly turning somber. "Palmer has to tell you guys something."

"Palmer?" Gibbs questioned, glancing at a stunned Jenny. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Gibbs, you don't even know what 'this' is, how would you know if he has something to do with it or not?" Abby asked him sharply.

"Abby, what _does_ he have to do with whatever this is?" Jenny asked, repeating Gibbs' question.

"Why don't you ask him?" Abby smiled as the elevator dinged open and the three stepped out, walking towards the doors leading to Autopsy.

...

"So, then I was like, 'Seriously, McGee? Why on earth would you think that?'" They heard Tony call as the doors opened in front of them.

Before them sat five laughing people, each with a steaming cup of tea in their hands. Ducky was sitting in his desk chair, chucking as he watched McGee glare at Tony from his post on top of the Examination Table. Palmer was leaning against the same table, his tea sloshing out of the cup as he shook with laughter. Tony and Ziva were both perched on top of Ducky's desk, Ziva rolling her eyes and Tony still laughing.

"That was you, Tony! I was the one who said that!" McGee argued, his voice going up three octaves and bringing on another wave of laughter.

"Its okay, Timmy. We all know it was you." Abby said, walking over to McGee and leaning against him. Gibbs and Jenny entered, looking warily around the room, before walking towards Ducky and standing behind him, careful to avoid the tea Palmer was still spilling all over the floor.

"Ducky, would you care to explain to us why Abby demanded we come see you?" Jenny asked, immediately transferring into Director mode.

"Why doesn't Mr. Palmer explain that to you, after all, it is his doing." Ducky stated, turning to look at Palmer, who had immediately stopped laughing and turned a light shade of green.

"Will someone tell _me_ what Palmer has to do with this and what's going on before you all find yourselves lying cold on that table!" Gibbs barked, glaring around the room at everyone.

"Take it away Autopsy Gremlin!" Tony announced, gesturing wildly.

"Okay... Ummm... Well, its a funny story actually-."

"Palmer! It's not a funny story, stop saying that!" Abby yelled, cutting him off.

"Oh, um, sorry. So, anyways... I kinda might have, according to Abby, ummm, like, given some woman named Ryan some information that could possibly be bad, or something." Palmer slurred, trying to tell the story as quickly as possible so that nothing else could slip out of his mouth, damaging his career for good.

"Or something?" Gibbs practically yelled, images of what happened the last time Ryan got her hands on the wrong information flashing before his eyes. He didn't want to have to go through that again, even if it meant that Ryan would ultimately be out of the picture for good, if there was even a chance that Jenny could get hurt, he wasn't going to take it.

"Well... Umm... I-I-I, d-d-don't r-really..." Palmer stuttered, looking to Abby for help.

"We think Ryan's gone completely off her rockers and is going to try to kidnap Jenny and Mini-Gibbs." Abby cut in, her expression quickly turning somber once more.

"What!" Gibbs and Jenny yelled, sharing worried looks. Gibbs immediately started pacing the room, practically burning a hole in wherever he looked. Jenny sighed, knowing that once Gibbs got worked up, it took a miracle to calm him back down. "So when exactly do you think she's going to try to kidnap Jen?"

"Ummmm, anytime? I don't know, its not really set in stone. But when your crazy, you always seem find a way." Abby said, glancing at McGee with a worried expression.

"Okay, DiNozzo, arrange a protection detail, 24 hours around my house." Gibbs began, still pacing.

"What?" Tony asked, having not been paying attention for the last five minutes. Glancing at Gibbs, he quickly nodded, deciding to just ask McGee later. "Oh, sure boss."

"McGee, track her cellphone. Find out where she is, and we'll be able to predict where she'll go next." He barked next, glancing at McGee as he talked.

"Sure, boss!"

"Ziva, once McGee figures out where Ryan is, send a pair of agents to trail her, make sure she doesn't come within a ten mile radius of Jenny." When Ziva nodded, Gibbs turned to Abby, who was smiling angelically.

"Abs..."

"The brother did it." She said, smiling as everyone slipped into the hallway, Ducky and Palmer muttering something about going for something to eat.

"And that's why _you're_ my favorite." Gibbs replied as she hurried out of Autopsy, calling for McGee to hold the elevator.

"Jethro, none of this is necessary. I can take care of myself, remember?" Jenny murmured, walking up to him once everyone else was on .

"Well, until Ryan's finally locked up, I'm not taking any chances." He said, slipping his hand in hers and pulling her towards the now empty elevator, all the while, still wondering if they were ever going to catch a break or if being hunted down by assassins and crazy ladies was just part of the job description.

**By the way, sorry I posted this so late. I came home from swim practice, fell asleep, then just woke up and realized I had to update or I'd be extremely annoyed with myself in the morning. Thanks to everyone who's sticked with this story even though half of the time it probably doesn't even make sense. Review, I promise I'll update by Friday! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! You know, I should really stop promising I'll update by a certain day and then not. I'm really sorry! I started this chapter a while ago but never got around to finishing it, but today I decided enough was enough and I started writing! No, that's not really what happened. I did actually start it last week but I had to be pretty much persuaded to write. :P But here it is, finally finished and not exactly proof-read, so please excuse any major grammar errors. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Its a good thing I don't own NCIS, or I'd keep putting off filming the episodes until it was Tuesday morning and I realized that in less than 12 hours, it would be on. Unless of course it was summer, then I could just sit back and watch as all of the NCIS fans got their hopes up for Tuesdays, only to be dashed when they realized it was June, not September. **

Tony glanced back at Abby warily, wondering what she'd been frantically whispering to McGee since they'd gotten into the elevator four minutes ago. They should have reached the Squadroom three minutes and thirty seconds ago but for some reason, some one on every single level needed to go to there as well and was choosing to use the elevator that they were in. Tony was now crammed into a corner next to an exceptionally irritated Ziva and extremely jumpy Palmer, not a good match it seemed for Palmer kept making unrelated jokes and Ziva looked like she was just holding back from ripping his head off.

The elevator stopped once more at a floor that was definitely not Tony's and when the doors opened to reveal three Probies carting a smoking printer, he gave them a death glare so intense that they stepped back and stuttered about taking the stairs. The doors closed again and the agent felt them slowly traveling upward, at a pace that would put the slowest snail to shame. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Tony leaned his head back against the wall, just waiting for something to happen to make this experience even worse, like the elevator stopping or Palmer making _another_ joke.

_Ding!_ Tony practically jumped for joy when the elevator doors opened once more to reveal the Squadroom. Everyone inside the machine let out a sigh, as if they were holding their breath as they too waited for something awful to occur. When Tony was finally able to detach himself from the wall, he too slipped out of the elevator doors, heading straight for his desk, but not before he heard Abby whisper "Okay, Timmy. You know what to do!"

Leaning back in his desk chair and putting his feet up on his desk, Tony observed McGee practically run to his computer, followed by a smiling Abby. Sharing a knowing glance with Ziva, who had settled down at her desk with the book she'd been working on for the past two days, Tony wondered what Abby had McGee doing this , Abby disappeared up the staircase, a determined expression etched on her face. A moment later, she reappeared, sprinting down the stairs, one hand on the railing, the other on Cynthia Sumner's wrist.

"Abby?" Tony called, watching, amused, as she halted, the Director's assistant still in tow, in front of McGee's desk.

Tony was about to ask what was going on when the elevator dinged and Abby pointed towards the two people coming out of it, giving Cynthia a tiny shove towards the pair. Cynthia gave Abby a wary look before turning around and walking towards the elevator where Gibbs and Jenny were watching her with confused expressions.

"Um, Director Gibbs? Its a wonderful day and I was wondering if I could, um, suggest that you and Special Agent Gibbs could go get coffee and go for a walk or something?" She said, biting her bottom lip and giving Abby another worried glance.

"It's raining, how does that qualify as a beautiful day?" Gibbs asked, amused.

"Take an umbrella. I'm sure you'll be fine." Cynthia snapped, giving Gibbs a glare and confirming everyone's previous suspicions that she they hadn't quite gotten over their differences.

"Even though I'd love to do that Cynthia, first of all, this one refuses to let me have even a drop of actual coffee." She said, jerking her thumb at Gibbs. "And second, I have a briefing with SecNav in ten minutes."

"No problem! I'll just give him a call and post pone it for an hour. So, I guess that's that! Go on, enjoy yourselves, have fun, I'm sure the Agents here will be able to hold down the fort." She said, ignoring the amused looks the two were giving her and gesturing towards the elevator.

Jenny looked up at Gibbs, asking him his opinion with her eyes. He shrugged, always up for another cup of coffee and knowing that McGee would tell him if anything happened when he was gone. Cynthia smiled, backing up so that they could pass her on their way to the elevator. Once the elevator doors shut behind them, Abby gave McGee a thumbs up, giggling in anticipation. Jumping on top of Gibbs' desk, she whistled, waiting a moment for the room to grow silent before speaking.

"Okay! So, we're playing a _very_ special home video today, so if you'd all like to gather around the plasma, that'd be great." She hopped off of the desk, skipping over to McGee and nodding to him once everyone in the Squadroom had condensed in the space between the four desk.

"And remember guys, no matter what, this video does _not_ exist." She said seriously just as the video flashed up on the screen, showing her practically throwing Jenny into the elevator. "Enjoy!"

...

"So Jen," Gibbs began, picking his coffee off of the counter and joining his wife at a table by the window, where she was grudgingly sipping an ice-water. "I was thinking about what Abby said today. She's right, we need to at least start thinking about baby names."

"Please tell me that you're not about to say you're warming up to the name 'Café'." Jenny said. "Oh my gosh, is that Ryan!" She practically screeched, pointing behind Gibbs.

Gibbs whirled around, his eyes searching the coffee shop for any signs of the silver haired woman. When he saw none, he turned back around to see Jenny smiling angelically at him, sipping his coffee nonchalantly.

"Jenny." Gibbs said, the tone of his voice only slightly threatening.

"Mmmh-hhmmm?"

"Give me back my coffee." He replied, raising an eyebrow and intensifying his Gibbs Stare.

"What coffee?" She asked, staring back at him, her glare every bit as threatening as his.

"Jen." He just said, sighing but still not breaking eye contact.

"Do you really think that stare's going to work on me?" Jenny asked, laughing as she sipped the coffee again. "I'm practically immune to it after all of these years."

"Oh really?" He questioned, their eyes locked. Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed the cup from her, popping off the lid and looking inside as she slowly realized what had just happened. "You drank all of it?"

"I did? Huh, who would've thought." She answered, grinning. "So, what were you saying earlier? Oh yeah, baby names. So, any ideas?"

"I don't know... I was hoping you'd have thought of something." He replied, grimacing at her. Jenny just rolled her eyes, drinking a gulp of water.

"Nope. But we'd better think of at least one name by the time Abby brings it up again, which is probably going to be tomorrow, if not sooner."

"Yeah. Can we go back to NCIS now?" Gibbs asked, glancing back towards the building with a longing look in his eyes.

"Why, are you scared that under the strict supervision of Abby and Tony, the building's going to implode in about five seconds?" Jenny joked, standing up.

"Something like that." Gibbs responded, smiling although he was still worried that if he was away from the Squadroom for more than fifteen minutes, NCIS would actually blow up. "What was with Cynthia?" He asked once they were on their way back to the building.

"I don't know, I guess she just wanted us to take a break." Jenny suggested.

"She's been acting weird lately."

"Well that probably has nothing to do with the fact that every time you see her you glare at her." Jenny replied sarcastically.

"Hey, she started it first!" Gibbs argued, laughing, wondering what had really gotten into not just Cynthia, but everyone in his team, and why they were acting so strange all of a sudden.

...

Gibbs and Jenny entered the Squadroom to see everyone laughing, staring at the Plasma sitting in between DiNozzo and McGee's desks. All of the Senior Agents were sitting on desks, the Junior Agents were lounging in desk chairs, and the Probies covered the floors, holding bowls of popcorn and packs of skittles. Gibbs' eyes scanned the room as he stood frozen in place, completely taken by surprise that his agents seemed to be throwing some sort of movie party. His eyes landed on DiNozzo and Ziva, who were in the back on the Senior Field Agent's desk, laughing at something showing up on the screen. DiNozzo had to be behind this, there was no other alternative, no one else was so blinded by his love of movies that he'd organize a party in the middle of the Bullpen.

Jenny elbowed Gibbs, pointing towards the screen where the Team Leader hadn't even thought to look to see what movie DiNozzo was forcing everyone to watch. On the screen were two people sitting next to each other in an elevator, one with red hair and the other with either blonde or gray hair, Gibbs couldn't tell. Suddenly, his voice boomed across the room, making him jump, yanking out his gun.

His eyes flashed to the screen, from where the voice had just seemed to come out of. It had practically yelled "You really are hilarious, Jen." DiNozzo must have put the volume up all the way, probably aiming to make sure that everyone from here to Mexico could hear.

Abby smiled, her eyes scanning all of the chuckling people, looking for anyone who wasn't enjoying the feature presentation. Her eyes landed on a couple in the very back, one looking furious, his gun resting in his hand, and the other looking horrified. The smile fell from her face and her eyes widened as she realized who it was that was standing less than fifteen feet away from her.

"McGee! Cut it off!" She stabbed McGee with the pen lying on his desk, trying to stop his constant chortling at the film playing.

"Ow! Abby!" McGee whined, rubbing his arm.

"Timmy! Stop laughing and look!" She hissed, pointing across the Bullpen towards Gibbs and Jenny.

"Crap." McGee muttered, hopping off his desk and practically throwing a Probie out of his chair. A moment later, the Plasma went black, setting off a chorus of whines and groans from the people in the Squadroom.

"McBuzzkill! Why'd you turn it off?" Tony whined, pouting.

"Tony!" McGee snapped, nodding to something behind the agent. Tony turned around, his eyes widening as he realized who was standing not five feet away from him.

"Now we're screwed." Tony muttered.

"We're what?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Basically, Ziva, none of you are ever taking a break, or ever leaving your desks, again." The Team Leader replied, glaring at the four people in the room that would probably have preferred NCIS explode there and then than have to face the wrath of Gibbs.

**Finished! Not with the story, just this chapter. So... I'll update on Thursday! No exceptions. But if for some reason I don't, I give you all permission to climb through your computer, or whatever you're reading this on, into my house where I will probably be unsuspectingly watching NCIS, and Gibbs slap me. Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! For the first time in weeks I'm updating on time! Yay! This chapter took me forever to write so I hope you enjoy. So, read on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but since I've been writing a multitude of NCIS stories for the past six hours, I really wish it was. **

"Mom! Can you drive me to my soccer game?" Justin called down the stairs, yanking his socks up over his shin guards.

"No, sorry Justin! You're gonna have to get a ride!" Samantha Ryan yelled back up, looking back down at her plethora of materials laid out on the dining room table.

"Come on, Mom! You never drive me anywhere! I _always_ need a ride! What are you doing anyways?" He asked, bounding down the stairs, a soccer ball in one hand and a pair of cleats in the other.

"Nothing! Here, I'll call Jason's mom, okay? Maybe she'll give you a ride." Ryan responded, quickly throwing the tablecloth over the table, covering the items.

"Mom, Jason moved to San Francisco four months ago." Justin said, entering the room and staring incredulously at his mom. "Seriously, do you even pay attention to me anymore? All you do is sit in the office, doing random 'research' or whatever you call it on the computer. You barely go to work anymore, maybe once or twice a week, and I've been cooking for myself for the past eight months."

"I'm busy, Justin. I told you." Ryan replied, going through her mental checklist, making sure she had everything.

"I checked the history on the computer, Mom. Who's Jenny Gibbs and what does NCIS have to do with anything?" Justin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Justin! You had no right to do that!" Ryan yelled, looking at her son like she'd just seen him for the first time in months.

"Yes I did, Mom! I'm worried about you! What are you doing now, anyways? What's under that tablecloth?" Justin questioned, walking towards the table.

"Nothing, Justin. Look, I'll call James! He can give you a ride!" Ryan suggested, smiling.

"Stop changing the subject, Mom!"

"Do not talk to me with that tone of voice, mister!" Ryan yelled, backing up so that she was right next to the table, holding the tablecloth down with the back of her hands.

"What's under that tablecloth, Mom?" Justin asked, the fear barely showing in his voice.

"Nothing."

"Show me."

"You're going to be late for you're game." Ryan said, clenching her hands into fists. She had to act fast or Justin would discover what she was planning to do in less than twelve hours.

"I don't care. Tell me what's on the table, Mom." Justin replied, taking a step forward.

"No."

With that, Justin lunged forward, grabbing the corners of the tablecloth and pulling, whipping the cloth off the table and revealing what his mom had been going out at all hours of the night for the past week to collect.

"Mom..." Justin said, baffled. He gulped audibly, taking in the scene before him. On the table were two ropes, a knife, a gun, some sort of pills, a flashlight, a hammer and two keys. "Mom, why do you need a gun?"

"Justin! I told you already, go!" Ryan yelled, pushing Justin back. Her son looked totally surprised, rubbing where her hand hand had just come in contact with his shoulder. He ducked under her, reaching for the gun, knowing that if he could just get it, he could take it to the authorities before someone got hurt.

Justin had done more than just look at his mother's history, he'd done a bit of research of his own and had found out who this Jenny Gibbs chick really was. She was the director of NCIS, the wife of the guy his mom had been raving about a year ago. And she was in trouble. Justin knew how his mom got when she was researching someone for Psy-Ops, she went overboard, felt it was her job to find out everything about them, and if they were a threat to anyone, she'd inform the local police or the FBI or whoever so that they could handle it. Except this time it was different, this time he knew she wasn't going to take it to the FBI, she was going to take care of it herself.

Ryan yanked Justin back, throwing him across the room, but not before he could grab the closest thing to him. Looking up with a scared expression, Justin leaped up, sprinting past his mom and out the front door, his mind set on going the only place he could think of. He had to tell someone, and he knew just who to tell. And he had to get there fast, before his mother really took matters into her own hands and killed Jenny Gibbs.

...

Jenny Gibbs walked down the staircase leading to the bullpen, rolling her eyes as Tony threw paper balls at McGee, who was shooting him annoyed glances. "Hey!" Gibbs yelled, looking up from the case file he was working on. "Cut it out you two!" His eyes flicked to Jenny, who was walking towards his desk, an amused expression etched on her face.

"I'm heading home early, Jethro." She said, reaching his desk.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Gibbs asked, standing up and shooting Tony a warning look.

"No, I'll be okay. I was once an agent, you know." Jenny replied, rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Don't do anything rash on the way home, though." Gibbs said, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers for a short moment.

"Like what, go faster than 60? I'm not you, Jethro, I'm sure that won't be a problem." Jenny said, laughing as she turned and made her way towards the elevator.

"Night Director!" Tony, Ziva, and McGee chorused.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Tony bellowed, jumping up.

"What? I do not owe you a soda, Tony. Why would I?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Its an expression, Ziva." McGee explained. "Basically, Tony's trying to force us to buy him sodas."

"No, no, no, McGee. I'm not forcing you. The rule is." Tony said, shaking his head.

Jenny rolled her eyes again as the elevator doors slowly shut. Reaching forward, she pressed the button marked L for lobby and waited as she slowly moved towards it. Once the doors opened once more, she slipped out and moved through the large room, saying goodnight to everyone who crossed her path. When she reached the front doors, she made for her car, heart set on driving home quickly and then relaxing, maybe with a hot cup of coffee. Actually, maybe she'd call Ducky and ask if he wanted to come over for dinner. Then at least she'd have someone to keep her company while she waited for Gibbs to come home, which probably wouldn't happen until there were less than five hours until the sun rose.

Pulling out her cellphone, Jenny quickly typed in Ducky's number, holding the phone up to her ear as she slipped into the driver's seat of her car. After just a few rings, her old friend picked up, his voice as calm and welcoming as ever.

"Hi Ducky. It's Jenny. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner? I'm sure Jethro's not going to be home for hours." Jenny said, sincerely hoping he didn't have other plans.

"Of course! I'll be over at seven, is that alright with you?" Ducky asked, smiling.

"That's fantastic. See you then, Ducky." Jenny replied, grinning, as she pulled out of the NCIS parking lot.

She ended the call a moment later, pulling up to a stoplight. Her trip home was short, due to the fact that she broke her promise to Gibbs and did in fact speed over sixty in her rush to get home. Pulling up to the curb, Jenny hopped out of her car, slamming the door behind her. Walking up to her front door, she wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. No matter how many times she told Gibbs to lock it, he never listened, always just asking her what someone would want to take from him in response.

Dropping her bag by the door, Jenny sat down on the couch, sighing and closing her eyes, happy the day was over and she could finally relax. Suddenly, a voice sounded across the room from her and Jenny's eyes flashed open. She felt an incredible sense of Déjà vu as the figure stepped out from the kitchen in front of her, giving her a grim smile.

"Hello Jenny." And then the world went black.

...

"Special Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs sighed, turning around to see a Probationary Agent walking towards him, holding a boy by the wrist.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked, his tone unintentionally threatening.

"Um, this boy says he needs to speak with you." Tony, Ziva, and McGee all looked up, curious.

"Thanks. I'll take it from here." Gibbs replied, motioning for the boy to step forward.

"You're Special Agent Gibbs?" He asked, the worry in his brown eyes apparent. Gibbs nodded, wondering who the boy was and what he wanted with him. "I'm Justin Ryan."

Tony and Ziva gasped, looking wide eyed at Gibbs, who seemed unfazed. McGee had jumped up, drawing his gun at the name Ryan. When he realized there was no apparent danger, he sat back down, still clutching the gun just in case.

"Okay. So why are you here?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think your wife's in danger. Your wife _is_ Jenny Gibbs, correct?" When Gibbs nodded, he continued. "My mom, she's gone a bit crazy. I think she wants to do something to her, kill her maybe. I'm not sure. All I know is that she's done nothing but research her for like the past year and when I came downstairs today she had a gun, a knife, and a bunch of other things laid out on the kitchen table, all ready for her to use. We don't have much time, I came right here but I think she might be on her way to kill your wife, or at least kidnap her. Do you, um, know where she is?"

"At home." Gibbs said, his stomach dropping.

"This isn't good. I think that's where my mom was going first. I'm really sorry, Agent Gibbs." Justin said, biting his lip.

"Tony, Ziva!" Gibbs yelled, scaring the two agents half to death.

"We're going to alert Metro Police and put out a BOLO for Ryan's car!" Tony said, turning to his computer while Ziva began dialing the phone. .

"McGee!"

"I'll track the Director's cellphone!" McGee replied, typing furiously.

Gibbs looked around the room, the scene almost completely identical to the one from a year before, when Jenny had been kidnapped by Maxim. Except this time, it was Ryan who they were dealing with, the woman who had gotten into each and every one of their minds, seen their fears, and knew how to outsmart them. And they had practically no leads. How were they supposed to find Jenny now?

_Ring!_ Gibbs looked down, where his cellphone was ringing on the corner of his desk. Grabbing it, he flipped it open, pressing it to his ear.

"Jethro?"

"Duck?"

"Listen Jethro. I just got to your house, Jenny invited me for dinner. And when I got here, she was gone." Ducky said, the concern showing through his voice.

"I know Duck."

"Well, what are you going to do? How are we going to find her?" Ducky asked, looking around the empty room, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I have no idea."

**Dun dun dun! I know, Ryan. :P Did you guys know that she's now in the character select? I had no idea! That's the worst news I've heard since I found out that she's supposed to be in season 10 as well. Well, review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm an awful person. I know I haven't updated in over a week, if not two weeks, and I'm reallyyyy sorry! I was at camp last week and I actually was going to update this before I left but I didn't even get three paragraphs in when I had to leave. I ended up rewriting the entire thing, most of it really late at night, so please forgive me if anything doesn't make sense. Just warning you, more Ryan in this chapter :P But also a bit of McAbby and obviously Jibbs, although its kind of indirect because there aren't any scenes with both Gibbs and Jenny in them at the same time. I'll stop rambling now… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine, and I haven't seen an episode in over a week aside from Yankee White, which I'm still not sure if I like or not. **

"McGee! Do you have a location yet?" Gibbs barked, glaring at DiNozzo, who seemed to be conversing with Ziva about some movie they were planning to see. "DiNozzo! Get back to work!"

"On it boss!" Tony yelled back, equally as loud. He motioned at Ziva to talk to him later, which Gibbs figured would be in the next ten minutes knowing his Senior Field Agent.

"McGee!"

"Yeah boss, she's currently traveling down Saint Street… She turned on Paige Lane… Boss?" McGee began, looking up at Gibbs who was staring back at him.

"Yeah McGee?"

"She stopped." Gibbs just stared at him, hoping that McGee would get the picture and elaborate. "Uhhh, that means she's most likely reached the location they're going to… So, yeah…"

"Boss!" Tony called across the bullpen, seeming extremely accomplished by the looks of his smug expression.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped, marching over to his desk and grabbing his Go-Bag.

"Metro Police spotted a vehicle fitting the description of Ryan's car with a broken taillamp." Ziva cut in, ignoring the dirty looks Tony was giving her for taking away his fifteen seconds of fame. "They spotted them heading towards River Road."

"Boss! River Road intersects with Paige Lane. I think the Director might really be there!" McGee piped up, grinning at a pouting Tony.

"Yah think, McGee? Grab your gear!" Gibbs answered, practically sprinting towards the elevator. Just as the doors opened, Gibbs took a step forward, finally feeling like he was actually getting somewhere, when he ran headfirst into Abby.

"Gibbs!" Abby pretty much yelled, her pigtails swinging wildly. "Where are you going? I heard everything from Ducky! Well, not exactly. You see, Ducky called Palmer because he wanted to tell him to remember to put the guy they just finished performing the Autopsy on in a body bag and give it to the people picking it up to bring it to the funeral home. And then I called Palmer to remind him that he still owes me five _Caf-Pow!s_ for being rude to Major Mass Spec. He said he was slow and most likely broken! Anyways, so then Palmer started babbling about what Ducky had told him about Jenny being gone so then I came up here to see if it was true. And if it is, what can I do to help?"

"Jenny's been kidnapped, probably by Ryan. We're going to get her now. Just stay here with Justin, you'll be fine." Gibbs said, for once not in the mood to talk to Abby considering that every second he lost, Jenny could be being tortured.

"Who's Justin?" Abby asked, searching the room for an unfamiliar face. Spotting the teenager, she marched over to him, giving Gibbs a warning look so he didn't leave. "You're Justin? So what's your story?"

"Abby, we kinda have to go…" Tony began, walking up to Gibbs, closely followed by Ziva and McGee.

"Shush, Tony. Justin, talk. Fast."

"Well, I'm Justin Ryan, my moms Samantha Ryan, she's kinda becoming a psychopath, but don't tell her I said that, she might have kidnapped The Director, Jenny Gibbs, is it? And so everyone's going to find her. But I'm coming too, I can't just sit here!" Justin babbled, biting his lower lip as he tried to read the Forensic Scientist's expression.

"So lemme get this straight, you aren't on the dark side?" Abby asked, twirling her pigtail around her finger.

"Um, no."

"And you're totally shipping Jibbs and want to throw the inconceivable idea of Ribbs in a dumpster, right?" Abby continued, her eyebrows disappearing under her bangs.

"Uhhh, yes?" Justin replied, hoping it was the right answer.

Abby waited a minute for dramatic effect, in which various images of Jenny's possible current condition crossed Gibbs' mind, before she finally continued, earning a relieved sigh from everyone around the room. "Great!" Turning to Gibbs, she pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "But I'm not staying here, Gibbs. I can't just sit around and wait until you may or may not come back with Jenny."

"I'm not either!" Justin announced, his eyes wide with concern.

"Yeah, we're not both staying here alone while you all go." Abby said, locking her arm with Justin's and staring Gibbs down.

"Okay. McGee can stay with you!" Gibbs replied before he ducked into the elevator, along with Tony and Ziva. When the doors finally snapped shut, Abby wrinkled her nose in annoyance, Justin stomped his foot, and a dumbfounded McGee wondered how he'd gotten himself into this.

…

"Come on McGee, let's go!" Abby demanded, marching up to McGee and tugging on his arm, pressing the elevator button in the process.

"No, Abby, you heard Gibbs' orders, I have to stay here with you two." McGee replied with a scowl.

"Noooooo! That was just a suggestion, trust me, Gibbs totally wants us to come with him so we can assist in finding Jenny!" Abby answered, nodding her head to emphasize her point.

"Abby." McGee replied, his tone flat. "Do you really want to go against Gibbs. Who do you think he'll blame when we show up at the soon-to-be crime scene after he specifically asked us not to?" McGee questioned, glaring at the elevator beside him.

"But Timmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!" Abby whined, putting on her best puppy-dog face. "We _have_ to go! Please? I promise, we won't get hurt or anything."

"Yeah, but if you do it's on me." McGee responded, although, by his facial expression, Abby could tell that he was warring with himself whether or not to go, regardless of what Gibbs wanted.

"Please Timmy? I'll be your best friend!" Abby said, again attempting to pull him towards the now open elevator.

"You are my best friend."

"I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Abby, you've been my girlfriend for like a year." McGee answered, biting his lip as he again wondered if Gibbs would really kill him if he brought Abby to where Jenny was, or at least where her phone was. Anyways, there wasn't really any danger, as long as Abby didn't run and try to go find Jenny.

"Soooooo? I'll… Get you that new version of firewall that only the Pentagon has access to!" Abby said, sticking out her foot so that the elevator doors didn't close.

"You can do that?" McGee wondered. Not even he had been able to hack into the Pentagon's software, and he'd had plenty of experience before in hacking them, some almost leading to his arrest.

"Not by myself… But if you bring Justin and I to where Gibbs and Tony and Ziva are going, I'll help you!" Abby replied, grinning when McGee finally allowed her to drag him into the elevator. "Justin, are you coming?"

"Yep!" Justin yelled, beaming. He'd have to take some serious notes the next time Abby tried to convince someone to do something for her, it seemed to him like she could practically get anything she wanted just by asking.

"Then let's goooo!" Abby said, bounding out of the elevator once it stopped on the ground floor, still dragging McGee behind her. "WAIT!" She yelled, stopping short. McGee and Justin stopped in their tracks, looking at her with matching confused expressions on their faces.. "Can we stop for _Caf-Pow!_ on the way?"

"Sure." McGee replied, wondering how he hadn't seen that coming.

After a very, very, very long thirty minute car ride, McGee was finally neared where The Director's cell phone said she was. He was practically ripping his hair out by the time he could see where Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva were standing, inspecting the area. Even though Abby had chosen to sit in the front seat next to McGee, she spent the entire ride turned around, filling Justin on nothing else but the couple pairings at NCIS. By the time she got to McAbby, the name Tony had made up for the two, things had gotten pretty uncomfortable for him, especially because he felt Justin's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

"Abby, we're here!" McGee said, interrupting Abby's rant on Jeanne Benoit. A smile stretched across her face as McGee pulled up next to Gibbs' car, and she quickly unbuckled her seat belt, calling for them to follow her.

"Abby! I thought I told you to stay with McGee in the Squadroom!" Gibbs fumed. Now not only did he have to worry about Jenny, but also about Abby, who no doubt would want to help with the search in every way possible.

"Oh hey Gibbs! Well, McGee decided to be a softie and let me come cause he knew I'd definitely help the investigation. So, just wondering… What are all the Local LEO's doing here, why is Tony eating a sandwich, and what's that awful smell?"

…

Opening her eyes, her head pounding, Jenny wondered where on earth she was and what she was doing there. Blinking a few times, attempting to clear her fuzzy vision, she was shocked to see that she was lying on a dark red sofa in a rather well furnished room. Along the walls were four wooden bookshelves, completely filled with books. The floor was covered in a plush maroon carpet and newspapers lay, abandoned looking, in stacks around the door and by the small maple coffee table in the center of the room. On top of the coffee table were two piles of magazines as well as a tray piled with cookies, chips, and candy bars. A small glass of ice water stood on the right of the tray, the condensation beading up on the outside of it.

As everything came back to her, heading home, calling Ducky, and then seeing Ryan before she blacked out, Jenny wondered why on earth she wasn't tied to chair, like she had been the last time she'd gotten kidnapped. Speaking of, Jenny decided to demand Gibbs install an alarm system once she went home. If she ever went back home again. Jenny wondered where Ryan was, if she had decided to just starve Jenny or if she had some other secret plan. After all, if she was trying to starve her, Ryan probably wouldn't have covered the Coffee Table with treats.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to look for a way out, Jenny stood up, stretching out her stiff limbs. She was just about to reach the door when she heard a voice echo around the room, making her jump about four feet in the air and reach for her gun, which was obviously missing.

_Why helloooo there, Jenny Shepard. Or should I say, Jenny Gibbs? Huh, that kinda has a ring to it, Jenny Gibbs. But do you know what sounds even better, Samantha Gibbs! What do you think, good, huh?_

"What are you trying to do, Ryan?" Jenny yelled, guessing that Ryan had installed some sort of speaker system into wherever Jenny was being held hostage. "And where am I?"

_Well, I'm trying to decide whether or not I should keep my last name or take Gibbs' when I get married, I don't know about you. Oh, and you're in a super secret location. I guess since you're going to be dead soon, I can tell you where it is. Basically, you're in an old house, built in the 1800's, quite a history about it actually. But I'll save that story for another time. We're a little less than a mile from where I dropped your phone, so no worries, Jethro won't get here before you're dead!_

Jenny ground her teeth, of course she had complete faith in Gibbs to rescue her, but the thought of Ryan gloating in some unknown location made her blood boil. "Wait, you said 'we're a little less than a mile', does that mean you're here with me? Let me guess, you're upstairs, waiting for a bomb to go off and blow me up or something? What did you poison this food? Or are you just waiting until I get tired and fell asleep so that you can come in and slit my throat?"

_No, I'm just waiting until the right moment to set off my plan. At least until I can get far away enough. Then I can find my son and then call Jethro, telling him how sorry I am that you died. But that I'm ready to take him back._

"And you think he's just going to get back together with you like that? Ryan he'll know you did it!"

_Actually, yes he is! After all, Jethro is obviously head over heals in love with me, so why wouldn't he? So in love, that he'll never think to blame me for you tragic, untimely death. And it'll just end up being another Cold Case that his team works on when they don't have a case. _

"I don't know what universe you've been living in, Ryan, but Jethro does not love you. And even if he did, he wouldn't after you killed me!"

_Honey, this isn't about you. It's about me and Jethro. You're just a distraction, you know, for him to think about instead of how much he loves and misses me. But that's okay, we'll be together soon._

With that, Ryan clicked the speakers off, leaving Jenny in silence. She shook her head, praying that Gibbs would get there in time to save her, before Ryan went through with her plan. Trying the door, not surprised when it was locked, Jenny inspected the rest of the room. It seemed like, once again, she was locked in a basement. Collapsing on the couch, Jenny thought back to when she was a simple agent, madly in love, in the City of Love, no less. She was just wondering, not for the first time, why she left in the first place when she sat up, her eyes widening. She wasn't positive, after all, she could just be paranoid, but for a second there, Jenny thought she smelled smoke.

**I know, I'm a really mean person locking Jenny up in a room full of completely flammable items while the house may or may not be burning to the ground… But she'll come out okay! You know, if Gibbs gets to her in time… I'll update soon so stay tuned! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So I'm finally updating! I've had pretty much no ideas for this chapter, and when I finally got one, I ended up hating it and rewriting the entire chapter. Again. I wrote half of this at like two in the morning and the other half at ten PM, so if the writing style's a bit inconsistent, you know why. Okay… So I guess that's it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine, if it was the deleted scenes in the 200th episode would have never have been deleted in the first place!**

Jenny paced the room, her eyes searching the walls and ceiling for any way of escape. She was a trained NCIS Agent, at least, she'd once been one. And even though she hadn't been in the field for years, Jenny still knew a thing or two about what to do during situations like this. First things first, think of a way out. Second, if there is no way out, create one. Third, never, ever, do what the captor wants. Jenny walked over to the bookshelves pressed up against the wall, trying not to think of what would happen if she couldn't get out.

Stepping onto the first shelf of the bookshelf, Jenny gnawed on her lip, heaving herself up as she tried to think of one of Gibbs' Rules that could possibly save her. Rule Nine: Never go anywhere without a knife. Jenny grinned, reaching down into her stiletto and yanking out her knife. Rule Eight: Never take anything for granted. Reaching the top of the bookshelf, she squinted at the wall, her grin widening when she spotted a seam in the wallpaper. Running her knife along the thin line, it wasn't long before she could wrap her fingers around the edge of the newly cut wall and pull. A moment later, a large, textbook sized chunk of wood dropped onto the top of the bookshelf, revealing a small window. Rule Sixteen: If someone thinks they have the upper hand… Break it!

Hopping down from the bookshelf, Jenny slipped her knife back down in her stiletto before scaling another bookshelf, searching for another window, door, or anything that could help her escape. All the while, thick, black smoke was slowly seeping into the room from under the door, making Jenny stop and cough every few moments before returning to her work. When she finally finished, three open windows now visible at various places around the room, Jenny turned to the door. Taking a step towards it, she pressed her hand against the paneling, yanking it back when she felt the burning wood under her fingers. The fire would soon roast the door, turning it to ash, and then travel into the basement, where Jenny will be helplessly waiting.

_Oh Director, are you still there?_ Ryan's voice echoed through the room, the speakers cracking.

"What do you want, Ryan? To kill me? Well that's not gonna happen today, sorry to burst your bubble!" Jenny yelled towards the ceiling.

Ryan cackled, the sound sending shivers down Jenny's spine. _You know, you're a lot funnier than I expected, Jenny. I always imagined you to be some boring chick who Jethro only liked because of, obviously, your hair color. I never expected you to have a sense of humor!_

"I'd tell you I wasn't joking, but I'm pretty sure you already know that. Now let me out of here before I personally come up there and throttle you." Jenny threatened, sighing when Ryan again just laughed.

_So you know I'm upstairs? How smart you are! Well, sorry to ruin your plans, but I'm going. You know, cause this buildings going to burn down in about ten minutes… So… Bye! I'll send you a wedding invitation to Jethro's and my wedding, but no worries, if you can't attend because you're, oh I don't know, dead or something, I won't hold it against you! _With another cackle, the speakers shut off, leaving Jenny in silence once more.

The windows being too small to escape out of, but just the right size to toss things through, Jenny began wandering the room, picking up any flammable substance she could find, and flinging them outside. A few minutes later, after many failed attempts at ripping up the carpet, which was already smoking in some places, Jenny collapsed on the couch. Taking a deep breath and praying Gibbs would find her in time, Jenny then began to practically scream her head off, yelling for help as the room turned darker by the second.

…

"Gibbs, I'm serious, do you smell that?" Abby whined, marching up to Gibbs and tapping him on the shoulder.

"Smell what, Abs?" Gibbs asked, turning around to face her, his eyes scanning the horizon absentmindedly as he waited for her to reply.

"I don't know, it kinda smells like-"

"Fire." Gibbs muttered, cutting Abby off. His eyes had landed on an ever-growing line of smoke stretching up towards the sky in the distance. Leaving Abby standing by the side of the road, confused, Gibbs marched over to Tony and Ziva, grabbing them both by the arm and yanking them a few feet away from the group of agents.

"What's up, boss?" Tony asked, rubbing his arm once Gibbs released him.

"I'm going to save Jen, make sure McGee keeps Abby out of trouble." Gibbs replied, already retreating towards the main road.

"You know where she is?" Ziva questioned, glancing around as if Jenny was going to hop out from behind a car and skip over to them merrily.

Gibbs nodded about the agent's heads to where, in the distance, the cloud of smoke was growing larger. He wondered why no one had called 9-1-1 for a moment before realizing that everyone living in this neighborhood was probably at work, so there was no one to notice the fire. Tony and Ziva's eyes widened, realizing that Gibbs must mean he thought Jenny was in the building.

Tony turned around to see his boss, who had only a moment ago, glance behind him, shifting from one foot to the other with an antsy expression. "I'm coming with you boss."

"So am I." Ziva said with finality, turning around as well.

"What, no you're not, Zi. You're staying here with McGee and Abby." Tony ordered, staring her down.

"I'm not letting you go into a burning building alone, Tony." Ziva said, unfazed by his glare.

While the two were bickering, Gibbs slowly slipped away, jogging across the main road before turning to the right and sprinting up the block. Tony glanced to where Gibbs once stood, wanting his opinion on the debate, only to see the spot empty and his boss running around the corner thirty feet away.

"Ziva, you are not coming." He said, turning back to his partner.

"Yes I am." Ziva replied, gritting her teeth.

"Anyways, Gibbs is gone." Tony answered, shrugging.

"I noticed, so we need to hurry, we cannot let him go alone." Ziva demanded, grabbing Tony's wrist and pulling him towards the street, dodging a lone car speeding by.

Meanwhile, Abby had made her way over to McGee, Justin grinning when she stopped next to him. "McGee!"

"Yeah Abby?" McGee asked, stopping his conversation with Justin to look at the Forensic Scientist with wide eyes.

"Do you smell that? I think a building's on fire! And Gibbs and Tony and Ziva all just rushed off towards it and, do you think Jenny could be inside?" Abby rambled, glancing over McGee's head at the now dark cloud of smoke practically exploding from the building.

McGee turned around, his eyes following Abby's line of sight until they landed on the burning building. His mouth dropped open and he turned to her, his eyes as wide as saucers, before grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Abby, I'm going to go help Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs. Stay. Here." He demanded, his expression dead serious.

"Okay, I am not going to just let you go there alone!" Abby cried, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm serious, Abby. No."

"McGee! Come on, I'll just stand outside! I promise!" Abby whined.

"I'm not letting you within a fifty foot radius of that house."

"Well then you, Justin, and I will all sit outside. I'm not letting you risk your life going into there, Tim. That's just dumb." She responded, ignoring his protests. "Come on Justin."

"Fine, but we have to hurry." McGee agreed, Abby nodding as the three set off for the road ahead of them, not having any idea of what was going to happen in the next ten minutes, but knowing it would change their lives forever.

…

_Bang!_ Gibbs kicked down the door, emerging into the dark house. Pulling the collar of his shirt over his nose, he crouched down, running towards what seemed to be a staircase.

"Jen! Jenny! Jenny!" Gibbs yelled, feeling a sense of Déjà vu, except this time he couldn't see a thing and smoke was swirling around him, blocking out every sense he had. "Jenny!"

"Jethro?" The voice was faint at first, but a moment later, it gained volume. "Jethro! I'm in the basement… Again!" She called frantically, running towards the door.

Gibbs moved forward blindly, gripping at the smoldering walls as he followed Jenny's voice. Reaching out, his hands brushed against a burning hot door. Finding the doorknob, he pulled, grunting when it didn't budge and he felt his hands begin to blister. As he yanked his hands back, they knocked a white-hot chain lock, and suddenly everything made sense. It wasn't going to be that easy. He'd have to find a way to break open the chain, or both him and Jenny would die.

Justin sat down next to Abby, watching as Tony and Ziva argued about whether or not they were going into the building to save Jenny. His stomach growling, Justin reached into his pocket, hoping for a lollypop or piece of gum, but was surprised when he pulled out the key he'd grabbed earlier.

"Hey, Abby?" He asked as Abby sat down next to him, clutching McGee's arm as she watched the fire consuming the house with a terrified expression. McGee had already called 9-1-1, but there wasn't a fire station around for ten miles and it was rush hour, so they weren't going to get there for at least fifteen more minutes.

"Yeah?" She whimpered, her voice shaking as McGee wrapped his arms around her.

"What kind of key do you think this is?" Justin asked, holding up the key.

"Ummm…" Abby began, trying to think straight, her hands shaking as she took the key from Justin.

"That's the key to some sort of chain lock or safe lock, my Dad used to have on our safe. Where'd you get it?" McGee questioned as Abby returned the key to Justin.

"My mom had it. Do you think it could be the lock to something holding the Director captive, or something like that?" Justin wondered, standing up.

"I don't know, maybe…" Justin didn't hear the end of that sentence, sprinting towards the house as he realized that maybe he could help save a life.

"Justin!" Abby yelled, jumping up, dragging McGee with her. "McGee, we have to get him, he can't go in there!"

Tony turned to see Justin Ryan sprinting through the dark, smoke filled doorway into the house. He turned to look at Ziva, who was instead staring in the opposite direction, where Ryan was slowly sliding into a dark blue car. Not wasting a second, Ziva sprung forward, pulling out her gun and pointing it at the windshield of the car.

"Freeze, or I shoot!" Tony sprinted to the other side of the car, shaking his head at a worried looking Ryan.

"Hmmm… Lemme think about that…" With that, she pressed down on the gas pedal, her car shooting forward.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled, just as Ziva dove out of the way, shooting at Ryan's tires as she fell to the ground. The car came to a halt and Ryan threw the door open, about to make a run for it when Tony knocked her to the ground, cuffing her. "Attempted murder on a federal officer _twice_. I wonder how many years you're gonna be in prison. Let's just say, you're never gonna see the light of day again, lady."

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Justin yelled, coughing, his eyes burning, as the thick smoke surrounded him.

"Justin!" He turned, squinting to see Abby running into the building, followed by McGee.

"Abby!" Gibbs roared, hearing her voice across the room. "What are you doing in here? Get out now!"

"Gibbs, I have something you might need!" Justin said, moving forward through the abyss of smoke.

"What is it?" Gibbs yelled, coughing.

"Here!" Justin replied, stretching out, the key in hand, as he reached for Gibbs' hand in the dark.

Gibbs' fingers wrapped around the key. Without a word, he turned, stuck the key in the lock, and let out a strangled sigh as it clicked open and the chain fell onto the floor. "Jen, get back!"

A moment later, the door fell to the floor, Gibbs coming with it. Jenny ran forward, hugging him tightly as he slowly moved back towards the empty doorway.

"You okay, Jen?" He murmured through coughs as the two tripped through the dark room, Gibbs reaching out and grabbing Justin by the collar of his shirt. As they emerged into the light of day once more, Gibbs thought he heard a scream and crash, but decided it was just his imagination.

"GIbbs, Jenny! You are alive!" Ziva yelled, running up and embracing the two in a tight, and slightly out of character, hug, followed by Tony.

The hug broke apart, everyone grinning, as they looked around, relishing in the sunlight. There were still no sirens to be heard, so the only sound around them was the crackling of the building burning down, a few coughs, and some muffled yelling, probably coming from a neighbor. Tony looked around, beaming, when he noticed something was off. Ziva too noticed it, sharing a worried look with her partner.

"Guys?" Tony began, staring at the slowly collapsing behind them. "Where are Tim and Abby?"

**The end! Not really, I'll have the next chapter up soon… I hope. Review please! :**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Again, sorry for updating late. As always, I wrote a third of this chapter, hated it, and rewrote the entire thing at like two in the morning. I'm starting to realize that I write most of my stories at two AM, so that's most likely when they're going to appear. Unless I feel exceptionally inspired and decide to write at noon or something. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was then the season nine DVDs would be coming out today and not in like three weeks! :P**

"Abby?" McGee called through the darkness, coughing as he inhaled another wave of smoke. The blood was pounding in his ears, a constant drumbeat against the roar of the fire around him. Sweat was practically pouring off of him, soaking his blackened clothes, as he lurched through the room, screaming Abby's name at the top of his lungs. "Abby, where are you?"

Suddenly, a crash sounded through the room, shaking the house's foundations and leaving McGee scrabbling for something to hold onto as the floor practically gave out from under him. McGee wondered if everyone else was okay, hoping that Gibbs had gotten the director out in time and Justin had quickly followed suit. A shrill scream snapped McGee back to the present, the thought of Abby still trapped flashing to the front of his mind.

"Abby! Abby, where are you?" McGee yelled, struggling forward, a flash of red and orange near the staircase illuminating the room. In the center of a mass of splintered, blackened wood, was a hole five feet across where the floor had collapsed. Clinging to the edge of the hole was Abby Scuito, NCIS's Forensic Scientist, looking completely and utterly terrified as the fire licked at her dangling body. Another scream left her lips as her left wedge slipped off, landing in the orange abyss below.

"McGee!" She yelled back, tears running down her face. "McGee!" The fire reached up again, igniting the remains of the floor jutting out towards her.

"Abby, I'm coming, hold on!" McGee bellowed, rushing forward, the smoke around him filling his lungs as he struggled onward.

Tumbling forward, McGee finally reached Abby, reaching out towards her as the floor around her collapsed. Another scream, another wave of smoke hit McGee and for a moment, he didn't know which way was up and which was down. A hacking cough right in front of him alerted the Agent to where Abby was and he stretched out his arm, grabbing a piece of splintered floorboard behind him and holding on with a death grip as he reached out.

"Abby, grab my arm!" McGee yelled, feeling the wood around him shake as he succumbed to another round of coughing. "Abby!"

"I can't, I'll fall!" Abby choked, screaming again as the fire around her kicked up, another cloud of smoke surging towards her.

"Trust me! Just grab me, I've got you!" McGee shouted, the smoke rushing into his mouth as he took another racking breath.

"You promise?" Abby asked, her voice small as her green eyes searched for his face in the chaos around her.

"Wha-? Of course I promise, Abby! I'd never even dream about letting you go!" McGee replied through coughs. Suddenly, he felt Abby's hand in his and he yanked back with all his might, adrenaline fueling his motions.

With a yell, McGee pulled Abby out of the furnace below him, and a moment later, the two lay on the ground next to each other, gasping for breath. "Timmy." Abby whimpered, her hand brushing McGee's.

"Yeah, Abby?" McGee panted, struggling to his feet.

"I don't think I can walk." McGee looked down at Abby's legs to see them all but , her knee socks all but ash, only a few bits clinging desperately to her shins.

"No problem." He coughed, leaning down and lifting her up into his arms, cringing when she gasped in pain. "Okay, Abby, I'm going to go out the front way, so hold on." McGee turned, taking a step towards the door when all of a sudden, the ceiling before the front door exploded, crashing to the floor and knocking him back. "Or the backdoor, that's good too."

Spinning around, the stars appearing in front of his eyes, his lungs crying for oxygen as he took another smoke filled breath, McGee squinted through the red flashes and orange sparks, searching for door out. His eyes landing on a dark, hulking shape across the room, he started forward once more, hoping sincerely that the shape was a door. Sprinting across the quickly collapsing room, the agent reached the door and kicked it open, not taking any chances with the handle. In front of him was a brilliantly orange space, flames licking at the walls and consuming the remains of a once ornate kitchen table. The door at the end of the room was blocked by a mass of fire licking at the ceiling above, so McGee turned on his heel, looking for another way of exit.

Abby snapped her eyes shut, putting her faith completely in McGee and trying to ignore every scientific thought in her mind yelling at her that McGee's plan wasn't going to work and they'd be consumed by the fire. She felt McGee stumble forward and her eyes flashed open, searching McGee's face for any sign of insanity as he barreled straight for a pair of flaming curtains.

"McGee!" Either McGee didn't hear her over the pounding in his ears, or he choose not to listen as he neared the flaming drapes.

Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, McGee grabbed the curtains and yanked at them, ignoring the searing pain in his hand, feeling a surge of accomplishment when they ripped in half, tattered, smoking pieces hanging in front of a darkened window.

"Abby, you trust me right?" McGee asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"McGee? What're you-" Abby began, her eyes widening as she put the pieces together.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said before slamming his shoulder against the glass, watching as it shattered before him, and finally jumping out into clear air.

…

"Abby! McGee!" Gibbs yelled, sprinting to the back of the house, his eyes searching for any sign of the two people. Jenny followed close behind him, also yelling for the two, as did Tony and Ziva, Tony acting uncharacteristically concerned and Ziva in full on Ninja mode. She spun around, on full alert when she heard an ear-splitting crash, knocking her parter to the ground as she ducked from the glass.

"Is this going to become a regular thing with you?" Tony asked, looking up at Ziva who was, per usual, lying on top of him.

"If you keep getting yourself into life-threatening situations, then yes." Ziva replied, smirking at him. Tony rolled his eyes, opening his mouth when Ziva cut him off. "Let me guess, just your knee again?"

Tony smiled charmingly at her, raising his eyebrows. "You gonna get off me now?"

"I suppose…" Ziva replied, sighing deeply. Tony's face lit up, noticing her reluctance. "If I don't now, I might be tempted to kill you." She finished, grinning at his pouting expression.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tony replied in a monotone, as Ziva slid off of him, flashing him a smile before she ran over to join Gibbs and Jenny.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessly, gasping as two dark shapes toppled out of the window, clutching to each other. They landed at the base of the house, rolling away from the shards of broken glass before coming to a rest a few feet away from the group.

"McGee? Abby?" Tony called, sprinting past a dumbfounded Ziva, Gibbs, and Jenny. He fell to his knees, pulling the two choking shapes apart, a look of elation crossing his face as he realized they were okay.

The three others rushed forward as the sound of sirens finally stopped at the front of the house and firefighters came streaming towards the house, yelling at each other. Ziva looked around at her 'family', realizing that none of them were planning on going to talk to the firefighters any time soon. Tony caught her eye, nodding and standing up as Gibbs and Jenny frantically shook a half-conscious McGee, trying to calm Abby down as she openly sobbed.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Ziva asked Tony, glancing back at where McGee was shaking his head, blinking frantically.

"Tim will pull through, he always does." Tony said, acting more mature than Ziva he'd been in months. "Abby's the one I'm worried about." The two finally reached the paramedics, who were hopping out of their car, looking around agitatedly. "They're back there." Tony said, nodding towards the back yard.

"Thanks!" A cheery looking paramedic said, rushing towards the back of the house with another man, a woman, and a gurney.

"No problem." Tony replied, glaring at the back of the man's head. "How can he be happy at a time like this?"

"People deal with situations differently." Ziva answered, leading Tony towards the firemen. She glanced over at where Justin was staring at his mom with a disgusted expression on his face, and for a moment, Ziva felt sorry for Ryan. After all, her son was looking at her like she'd just killed someone, which, granted, she almost had. Then Ziva remembered what Abby and McGee had looked like tumbling out of the window, blackened by smoke, gasping for air, and immediately felt a surge of anger towards Ryan.

"Is there anyone inside?" A firefighter barked, pointing the hose at the house and watching as water slowly extinguished the fire on the porch. Ziva snapped back to the present, looking at the flames slowly dying down as the house finally collapsed, the only remains of it standing being the mangled front door and half of the staircase sticking up out of the rubble.

"No, they got out by themselves. You know, you guys have a really slow response team, you might want to work on that." Tony said sarcastically, staring at the man with a cold expression.

"Hey, there's not much we can do with Washington traffic, even with the sirens on!" A firefighter behind him yelled, attempting to retie her hair while holding a hose.

"Yeah, well people could have died." Tony replied darkly as the group of paramedics sprinted towards the ambulances, Abby on the gurney and McGee limping behind them. "Hey, McGee, you okay?" Tony called.

McGee nodded mutely, shaking his head as the overly-cheery paramedic tried to force him into the second ambulance. "Just let him go with her." Gibbs said, coming up behind the agent and giving the paramedic a death glare. "I'm coming with you too, I'll look out for him." Jenny nodded for Gibbs to go with Abby before turning and joining Tony and Ziva, sharing worried looks with the two.

"Hey were you all in the fire?" The female paramedic questioned, walking over to where Tony, Ziva, and now Jenny, were standing.

"No, just me." Jenny stated, her eyes following the ambulance as it slowly drove away.

"Okay, well you're going to have to ride in an ambulance as well, it's the rules." She said, giving Jenny a sympathetic smile.

Tony and Ziva watched as Jenny climbed in to the ambulance, a resigned expression on her face as she sat down on the gurney and the doors shut behind her. "I guess the only thing left to do is bring Ryan back to NCIS and interrogate her, charge her for crimes, etcetera, etcetera." Tony said, walking towards Justin and Ryan, followed by Ziva.

"Finally. Ryan will be gone. For good." She said, smiling at Justin as they loaded Ryan into the car, ready to just drop her off at the city jail and never, ever, see her again.

…

"Do you think the baby will be okay?" Jenny asked, staring at Gibbs with a worried expression. For the past four hours while she'd been getting numerous tests performed on her, Jenny had been blaming herself for everything that happened. After all, she was supposed to be the director of NCIS, yet she managed to get kidnapped? And not only once, but _twice_? Even though she loved her job, minus the politics, annoying people, meetings with Sec-Nav, paperwork, and having to listen to every single complaint from every whiny little person, Jenny was seriously thinking about taking some time off, at least until after she'd had the baby and installed an alarm system into her house.

"The baby will be fine, Jen." Gibbs replied for the fifth time that day, trying to convince himself as much as he was her.

"I wish I hadn't been so… Naive." Jenny finally settled on, sighing deeply and leaning back into the pillows of her hospital bed.

"How were you naive?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I expected our house to be secure and didn't think for a second that a crazy lunatic might be hiding in the shadows, waiting to pounce." Jenny replied as the doctor slipped into the room.

"So I've reviewed the test results we took earlier today." The doctor said, looking up from his clipboard the stair at the anxious looking couple before him. "And I've concluded that the baby will in fact be fine. He or she may be born earlier than expected, but only by a few weeks, a month at the most."

"So, the baby will be fine?" Gibbs asked, glancing down at Jenny, a smile playing at his lips. Jenny looked up at him, her eyes wide, wondering if she'd just heard the doctor correctly or not.

"I have to go check on some of the medical records." The doctor said, making for the door. "Just push the red button if you need anything." With that, he exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Jethro." Jenny breathed, a smile making its way across her face. "We're going to have a baby. Oh, and don't say 'I told you so',"

"I won't." Gibbs replied, kissing the top of her head before leaning down to look her in the eyes, a serious expression on his face. "But I seriously think we should name it Café."

**Okay, so I'm thinking along the lines of two more chapters! I might be skipping ahead in the next one to in a few months, but I'm not sure yet. Oh yeah, and I won't be able to update for the next week because I'm going on vacation and I most likely won't have internet… Or a computer. But if I do I'll most definitely update! If not… See you in a week! As always, review please! :**


End file.
